tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
UU-Matter
UU-Matter is created in a Mass Fabricator. The more power provided to the Mass Fabricator, the quicker it will produce UU-Matter. Inserting Scrap in the bottom slot of the Mass Fabricator will speed up the process of creating UU-Matter by up to 6 times, this is showed by amplitude. Uses UU-Matter can be used to craft many different vanilla blocks and items, plus many modded blocks and ores, including Iridium Ore which can be only obtained by crafting it from UU-Matter. Aside from Iridium Ore, the uses of UU matter are undermined when used along side of the Equivalent Exchange mod since most blocks made by UU matter are more easily made in Equivalent Exchange. However, this should in no way discourage players from using UU matter. When used with Equivalent Exchange, Glowstone blocks are the most EMC efficient item to craft, granting 2048 EMC per UU-matter. Even so, the player should feel free to make whatever their hearts desire. One should keep in mind, though, that for example, snow is cheaper to craft through blocks than snowballs, as well as the fact that in most cases, the water and lava blocks it makes are still sources, meaning they won't flow when placed. That makes it possible to create things like floating lava lamps and water decorations without them flowing where you dont want them. Recipes 1 Iridium Ore 1 Diamond Worth 8192 EMC, 910.2 per UU-Matter 21 Sticky Resin Worth 504 EMC, 126 per UU-Matter 2 Iron Ore Worth 1024 EMC (if macerated), 250.2 per UU-Matter 2 Gold Ore Worth 8192 EMC (if macerated), 1638.4 per UU-Matter 20 Coal Worth 2560 EMC, 853.3 per UU-Matter 5 Copper Ore Worth 850 EMC (if macerated), 283.3 per UU-Matter 5 Tin Ore Worth 2560 EMC (if macerated) 853.3 per UU-Matter 32Glass Worth 32 EMC, 8 per UU-Matter 1 Water 1 Lava 48 Cactus Worth 384 EMC, 64 per UU-Matter 24 Redstone Worth 1536 EMC, 384 per UU-Matter 48 Clay Worth 768 EMC, 153.6 per UU-Matter 12 Obsidian Worth 768 EMC, 192 per UU-Matter 8 Wood Worth 256 EMC, 256 per UU-Matter 9 Lapis Lazuli (Dye) Worth 7776 EMC, 1994 per UU-Matter 16 Snowball Worth 4 EMC (after crafting into blocks), 1.3 per UU-Matter 16 Netherrack Worth 16 EMC, 5.3 per UU-Matter 32 Feather Worth 1536 EMC, 384 per UU-Matter 15 Gunpowder Worth 2880 EMC, 411.4 per UU-Matter 32 Flint Worth 128 EMC, 25.6 per UU-Matter 48 Sugar Cane Worth 1536 EMC, 256 per UU-Matter 12 Wool Worth 576 EMC, 192 per UU-Matter 24 Vines Worth 24 EMC, 8 per UU-Matter 48 Ink Sac Worth 384 EMC, 76.8 per UU-Matter Cocoa Beans Worth 4096 EMC, 819.2 per UU-Matter 8 Glowstone Worth 12,288 EMC, 2048 per UU-Matter 16 Stone Worth 16 EMC, 16 per UU-Matter 16 Grass Worth 16 EMC, 8 per UU-Matter 16 Mossy Cobblestone Worth 2304 EMC, 768 per UU-Matter 4 Snow Worth 4 EMC, 2 per UU-Matter 16 Sandstone Worth 64 EMC, 32 per UU-Matter 32 Bone Worth 4608 EMC, 1152 per UU-Matter 24 Mycelium Worth 24 EMC, 4.8 per UU-Matter 48 Stone Brick Worth 48 EMC, 9.8 per UU-Matter Tips *If you want diamonds, it is better to use 6 UU-Matter to create Glow Stone Blocks. Then use the blocks in an Energy Condenser to make diamonds. After putting in the 8 Glowstone blocks gained from UU-Matter, you have 12,288 EMC, which is equal to one and a half diamond. *Instead of crafting iron ore blocks, craft tin and coal. After Macerating and smelting the tin, form buckets and then use an alloy furnace to convert the tin back to iron (Using the coal you formed earlier). This method will yield more iron than crafting iron ore, but is a bit more time consuming. For instance, if you had 150 UU-Matter to spend, you could get 120 iron ingots directly (4*150/5, assuming you macerated the ore). You could also get 480 iron ingots, even considering the UU-Matter cost of the coal, also assuming that you macerate the tin ore. *An alternative to the above is to smelt the ores (or macerate, then smelt) then use a Transmutation Tablet to turn the tin into iron since they are both worth 256 EMC. This is much faster. *If you only have a small supply of UU-Matter, use it to create items that are almost impossible to obtain in other ways, such as grass blocks. Video Tutorials cYEkRLBJa_4 KQ93Re9_fM0 V5CQHUCFLpY Q3BwI__VG10 Category:Industrial Craft 2